


Valentine Matchmaker

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Category: Persona 5, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing, Fluff and Humor, I can't stop writing P5/TG fanfics, Lots of it, M/M, Matchmaking, No Personas, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, everyone is happy, no ghouls, send help, when you try to hook up your bestie but only end up getting played by your bestie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-18 20:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13689138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: Nagachika Hideyoshi knows that his penpal friend, Sakamoto Ryuji, has a crush on his best friend, Kurusu Akira. He also knows that said best friend feels the same way, so he tries to set them up.Sakamoto Ryuji is a lot of things, but being blind isn't one of them. He knows his friend from the other side of Tokyo, Nagachika Hideyoshi, likes his best friend, Kaneki Ken, and that the shier of the two feels the same way, so he tries to set them up....Even typing this, I can't stop laughing. Oh the humor, and the fluff, and love I have for these four precious bois <3





	1. Chapter 1

Nagachika Hideyoshi had a plan this Valentine's Day. It was such a good plan, and Hide was such a good person for thinking it, that he couldn't stop brimming with joy and happiness as he walked down the streets, humming a English-speaking song under his breath, either ignoring nor caring about the looks he was receiving.

What was the plan that had Hide in such good spirits, you may ask? Well, today, Hide was going to be a good friend to a certain someone and set them up on a date!

....No, not Kaneki (although, he shivers at the idea of Kaneki dating someone. Not that he was jealous or anything!), but another friend. Someone whom he's written to for at least a year, has met in person, and more often than not, gossiping about the latest manga that came out. That friend, my dear readers, was none other than a boy named Sakamoto Ryuji.

Funny enough, the only reason Hide even knew he'd existed was because of that one project in high school his teacher had made the class do, and it was just so happens that Hide had chosen his name out of the many he could have had. Even though Hide himself liked making friends, he'd been wary of making friends with a person he'd never met nor seen around this side of Tokyo, but decided to give it a shot. Turns out, it was the right one, as months went by and those turned into years and even after Hide had finished high school, they were still talking. They had shared their love of interest in manga, how they both suck in video games, what their favorite restaurant was (Hide liked Burger Girl, while Ryuji, who enjoys a good burger then and there as well, liked Ramen), exchange music since Ryuji had interest in English (because one of his friends, he'd written, was from America, and he had been fascinated with their culture since), and of course, Ryuji had talked about his running. Hide had mentioned that he liked exercise too, and at one point, challenged Ryuji to a race to see how fast they were, and Ryuji was holding him to it. Eventually, their friendship went beyond letters, and Hide had asked if they could meet face to face, which they did.

And of course, with Hide being excited about meeting a new friend, his friend, Kaneki, wanted to go and check this Ryuji guy out. And, as it turns out, Ryuji hadn't been alone - he had brought a guy that could've honestly been Kaneki's brother had his hair not been curly, and was cut in a semi-bowl shape like Kaneki's. While the two energetic friends of the four got along well, and talked aimlessly among themselves, the other, shier, half sat in silence, watching their friends before Akira decided to break the ice and talked to Kaneki. Unsurprisingly, they got along just as much as Hide and Ryuji did, and that's when Hide started notice something the more the four hung out with each other.

Ryuji had been very close to Akira, always touching him, and looking to him as if seeking his approval for anything. Sometimes, Ryuji would play up the 'Let's get a girlfriend' card that Hide was all too familiar with (since he always teased Kaneki about whatever girl he was interested in), but he couldn't help but notice a certain look in the dyed blond's (another thing they have in common) eye, as if he was afraid that Akira might disappear just because there was another person in the picture. Once upon a time, in a letter, Ryuji had mentioned how his American friend liked Akira, and how the first time he'd saw him, Akira had been staring after her, transfixed, and maybe it was just him, but Hide could've sworn he'd sense insecurity and jealously rating off of that.

And it was kind of similar to how Hide reacted when he'd seen Kaneki staring after a beautiful girl named Rize.

When he started to compare their situation, it had dawned on him that Ryuji, whether he knows it or not,  _liked_ Akira. As in, wanting to stay by his side, in a romantic twist, liked Akira. If that was the case, then he shouldn't be surprise - Akira was attractive (not as much as Kaneki, but that's just Hide being bias and had known for a long time he liked Kaneki in a way that's more than friends), and Ryuji, Ryuji _hovers_ over the black haired teen. It was like a magnet between the two, and thinking about it now, he realized what people saw in him and Kaneki.

They were always attached to the hip, kind of like Akira and Ryuji. And if Hide was pretty much screaming in the background for the two of them to get together, he could only imagine what the other people would be doing.

Thus, coming to the conclusion of Hide being a good person and helping Ryuji. Despite whatever Ryuji may think, Hide could tell there was attraction between the two. Akira was always looking after him, following him wherever he goes, and if Akira was anything like Kaneki, he seems to be a bit protective of the blond. It'll explain why Akira followed him all the way to the other side of Tokyo, when he didn't have to. Ryuji even tried to tell him that, since Akira was still working at the time, yet the glasses wearing boy insisted. The blond didn't know whether to be flattered or annoyed by Akira.

Hide thought it was sweet, though. Both of them were oblivious to their feelings, and Hide just wanted to give them a little push that they needed. Even if Hide couldn't have Kaneki, at least he'll get to see what their relationship could've been through the likes of Akira and Ryuji. So yes, Hide was being a bit selfish, but he was also doing it because honestly, this dance around the two were doing has got to stop.

Ryuji would thank him later.

* * *

Ryuji had a plan. This year, this Valentine's Day, he was going to play matchmaker.

Of course, Ryuji didn't know _what_ that entitled, but he did know one thing; his new pal, Nagachika Hideyoshi and Kaneki Ken were driving him _insane._

Seriously. Looking at the two made Ryuji sick, but that's only because they were tap-dancing around each other. The fact that Ryuji could see the longing in the false blond's eyes, and seeing how Kaneki was overly worried and protective of him was enough to make Ryuji scowl.

Don't get him wrong, since the time they were penpals, Ryuji loved Hide (not like that. That...was for someone else). The boy was so awesome, and Ryuji had never met a friend he could connect to quite as intimate like Hide. Sure, there was Akira, but Akira was also his crush, so he doesn't count. Akira was someone Ryuji wanted to keep forever, Hide was someone he wanted as his best man at his wedding. Difference.

When he first gotten the letter, he'd been wary. After all, he didn't know anyone named Nagachika Hideyoshi, and even if he couldn't see his face, what if it turns out he wouldn't like him, even as a penpal? Still, he decided to give it a shot, since this Hideyoshi guy couldn't been worse than the students in Shujin Academy.

It was such a relief to find out that Hideyoshi wasn't anything like them.

The two shared so many secrets, had so much in common, and Ryuji had been thrilled when Hide challenged him to a race to see who was the fastest. After what happened with the track team, he'd been afraid that he would never be welcome to the tracks again, and yet here was this guy, a guy Ryuji hardly know, asking him to a race because even though Hide's sport didn't involve running most of the time, he still liked it. Especially since it was his speed that caught his best friend, Kaneki Ken, off guard whenever he decided to give him a hug. He had also allowed him to listen to some of his English speaking music, when Ryuji had mentioned his American friend and his thoughts on their culture. He'll admit that some of it sounded weird and confusing, until Ann had explained some of the lyrics to him and how they were used as metaphors instead of literal. Between the two, Ryuji's English had gotten slightly better than before.

When the day finally arrived when he asked if they could meet, Ryuji had been so excited. Too excited to keep it to himself.

"I'm finally gonna meet my penpal!" Ryuji said, beaming up at the Akira. The teen paused in his dish washing, before looking at the blond before him.

"Really? Congrats. He's coming here?"

"No, dude, I'm gonna be taking a train to him."

"Where is he?"

"Uuuh...I believe he lives in the city, but we're like, five miles apart. Or something. It's a pretty long way from where we are."

"You have no idea where he is, do you?"

Ryuji sputtered. "W-Well, I mean....I didn't ask."

Akira sighed.

"I'll come too. Just to make sure you don't end up getting kidnapped."

Ryuji had tried to protest. After all, Akira was still on shift, and he really didn't want boss to yell at him for skipping his job. At least, that's what he'd thought until Sojiro caught tail's end of their conversation and had suggested Akira to go, to keep an eye out for him. And that was end of that conversation.

And then they finally meet, and it was almost like they were staring into a mirror, if Akira had been shorter and Ryuji's posture wasn't to slouch over when he was standing still. The fact that they both had brown eyes was disturbing enough.

"Dude, are you my long lost twin?" Ryuji asked, staring at Hide, who only grinned.

"If you are, I think I would like to have a talk with my mother." He said. Of course, Ryuji knew what happened to Hide's parents because of the letters and decided not to comment on it. Instead, the four walked around Tokyo, the two conversing, getting lost in the world of anime and who could eat the most burgers, as their two black-haired counterparts stared at one another. In the back of his mind, Ryuji wondered if Akira was as uncomfortable as the little dude when Akira spoke up, obviously talking to Kaneki. It'd been a rocky start, but soon they were conversing, their emotional guard slowly going down as interest wane in their eyes.

Pretty soon, the group of four were comfortable enough around each other, and that's when Ryuji realized something about Hide.

He obviously cared about Kaneki. He could see it in his actions and wording, how often he'd embarrassed the black-haired male, and pretty much stuck by his side. Ryuji hadn't been kidding when he'd said he was looking into a mirror, Hide's actions confessed everything he needed to know about him. Something about that annoyed him, and it was probably because he thought Hide had a better chance with Kaneki than he did with Akira. After all, Kaneki didn't have anyone special, did he? He knew Hide mentioned some girl Kaneki liked, but seeing how she isn't here, Ryuji thought that maybe she'd turned him down or something. And even if that was the case, Kaneki seemed to care more about Hide than some random girl, so why? Why are they like this?

Ryuji bit his lip.

Maybe they needed a push. After all, Kaneki looked a bit timid, maybe he was afraid of making the first move? And if that was the case, then Hide definitely won't because the blond wanted to stay as friends, despite Ryuji questioning the relationship with him and Kaneki. He huffed.

Fine. If neither is making the move, then Ryuji will just have to do it for them.

Hide will thank him later.  


	2. Chapter 2

_What does Kurusu Akira like?_ Was the question that popped into Hide's head as he went about his day, his plan in mind. _Well, he likes Ryuji, but that's pretty obvious to everyone, but him._ He thought, chuckling a little. The blond turned to look into a window of a shop, noting some cute outfits that Ann or maybe even Touka would like, before moving on. That's when it hit him.

 _I could shoot a txt to everyone, but Akira or Ryuji about my plan! They'll probably have something for me to work on!_ With that, Hide began opening a room

**Hide:** _Hey_

**Hide:** _So like, I'm planning on doing something for Vday_

**Hide:** _It's for a buddy, and I kind of need some info about Akira._

**Hide:** _Any ideas?_

**Ann:** _This 'buddy' doesn't happen to be our buddy, Ryuji Sakamoto, is it?_

**Hide:** _HOW? >.<_

**Hide:** _But yes. I'm playin matchmaker for them._

**Hide:** _I can't be the only one who sees the tension between the two?_

**Shiho:** _OMG yes! We were ALL talking about it today! ( ^ ^ )_

**Shiho:** _We all thought it was time for them to get together. Ann had wanted to do it for the longest time, but uh, she's kind of...not good about this type of thing ( ' - ' )_

**Ann:** _EXCUSE You?! How can you betray me like this Shiho?! I'm your girlfriend!_

**Shiho:** _I love you <3_

**Ann:** _< 3_

**Makoto:** _In any case, that is a great thing you're doing, Hide! But I can't help but think something will go wrong...._

**Yoriko:** _Do they even know you're setting them up?_

**Hide:** _If they did, neither of them would agree_

**Touka:** _Why can't you idiots just get over yourself and confess already? Why the secrecy?!_

**Kimi:** _That's rich coming from you Touka. It took you HOW long to confess to Yoriko?_

**Haru:** _Kimi...._

**Kimi:** _Sorry, sorry! That was Nishiki, he took my phone! ^-^ Sorry Touka-chan_

**Touka:** _It's alright, Kimi. I'll just make sure to kick his ass the next time I see him._

**Yusuke:** _Wouldn't it be better to ask Kaneki? Isn't he and Akira really close?_

**Shiho:** _Yeah, why isn't Kaneki here in chat? ( ° o ° )_

**Hide:** _IDK, I invited him. I hope he isn't that busy to help a friend ( T. T )_

**Hide:** _BTW, Touka, why are you in chat? Aren't you working???_

**Touka:** _I can multitask. It's not that hard to serve coffee AND chat on the phone you know._

**Yoriko:** _Yeah, but that's rude, Touka-chan. You're at work!_

**Makoto:** _I would have to agree with Yoriko, Touka._

**Ann:** _Okay, I think we're all getting sidetracked here_

**Ann:** _We're suppose to be helping Hide help Ryuji and Akira remember? That's what this chat is for right?_

**Yoriko:** _RIGHT!_

**Haru:** _If it helps, I do remember Akira-kun liking gardening. He's help me plenty of times, but he seems to be a natural._

**Ann:** _Yeah, but that's a YOU thing, Haru. That's like Akira helping Yusuke with his art, and even though I know Akira likes art, that doesn't mean he has an eye for it like Yusuke does._

**Yusuke:** _And besides, Ryuji doesn't seem to be the type to be into neither art or gardening. He does like comics, though._

**Hide:** _This isn't about just Ryuji, though!_

**Hide:** _This is about Akira, and I need to know what HIS hobbies are! So maybe they meet somewhere in the middle???_

**Haru:** _Why not hang out with him, Hide-kun? Like a little outing?_

**Ann:** _That's perfect, Haru! Though we have to make sure Ryuji doesn't take it the wrong way!_

**Shiho:** _A distraction?_

**Ann:** _Yes!_

**Yusuke:** _Actually, I just remembered Ryuji saying something about being busy today when I had last saw him_

**Yusuke:** _He looked incredibly excited over it_

**Ann:** _What? On Valentine's Day? What plans does HE have???_

**Yusuke:** _I do not know._

**Hide:** _It's fine, so long as I am able to hang out with Akira and get his hobbies out, Ryuji would never know what hit him!_

**Haru:** _Oh! I just remembered something about Akira!_

**Haru:** _He seems to enjoy sports a lot. I remember him specifically talking about things like baseball and swimming back in his hometown._

**Hide:** _Really? That's nice to know, thanks Haru ( ^ ^ )_

**Haru:** _GL with your plan Hide-kun_

**Ann:** _Let us know how it goes down okay?!_

**Hide:** _I will thanks! later guys!_

With that, Hide turned on the balls of his feet and started to head towards Leblanc, eager to find out just what Akira likes so he and Ryuji could spend the day together.

* * *

Akira looked up as soon as he heard the door chime, and smiled when he realized it was just one his friends. _Of course,_ he thought with a tiny scowl on his face. _Not the friend or blond I'm looking for, but that's okay._

"Sup, Kira." Hide greeted, taking a seat at the bar. Akira gave him a nod in acknowledgement.

"Hide," He said. "Coffee?"

"Sure! Two cream and sugars please!" The dyed blond chirp, watching as Akira went into the back to get to work on his cup. "So, how's your Vday been? Good?"

"Eh. It's okay, I suppose," Akira shrugged his shoulders. "What about you? Are you doing anything this day?"

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about!" Hide said with a big grin on his face. Suspicion rose within Akira, quirking an eyebrow as he stared at his customer. Something inside told him to act a bit cautious, but the black haired teen had no idea why. "I wanna hang out with you."

Akira blinked.

"Hang out? On Valentine's Day?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. _God, that's so cute. I mean, Kaneki does it too, and it's cute as well. Why are these two so cute? Ryu, I think we're doomed to cuteness._ Hide thought.

"Sure, why not?! Just two buddies hanging out with each other. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?" Hide asked, peering up at Akira. This made Akira pause, hesitating just a bit, before he spoke again.

"Not...really. But I was kind of hoping-"

"Great! What time do you get off?" Hide interrupted, nearly leaping out of his seat. Akira, who had finished Hide's coffee and placed it near the blond, looked at him.

"I should be off in a bit, if you can wait that long." He said. His eyes widen as he watched Hide drink down the cup of coffee in one gulp, and then felt his lips twitch as Hide immediately regretted his choices, fanning his tongue.

"Shit that's hot!"

"Well, it just came straight out of a pot," Akira said, tilting his head once more. "Maybe next time let it cool?"

"Nah, can't. I have been waiting for this all day, and I'm not letting a single moment pass me by," Hide said, and Akira was taken back by the determine glint in his eyes. "I just hope you are ready as I am, Kurusu Akira!"

Akira just blinked in confusion, not quite sure what to make of Hide's behavior.

 _I don't know how Kaneki can deal with him sometimes._ Akira mused before he went about his shift before he had to go somewhere with Hide. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you realize you have two other fanfics with the same idea. Heh! At least one of them I have Ann being a terrible wingman, so that'll be fun when I get to it XD


End file.
